


Maknae one shots!

by IlgagsuAka



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluffy, I'm a sucker for sickfics, Sometimes Angsty, because we need more of these, but we love them, hyungs' love their maknaes, i lowkey just started this book because there aren't enough maknae one shots, maknae, maknaes are little brats, okay often angsty, one shots, soft, spoiled maknaes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlgagsuAka/pseuds/IlgagsuAka
Summary: One shots of your favourite maknaes and their hyungs![ So fluffy ]Request anything you like! As long as it is not smut!





	1. Leave requests here!

Please leave requests here from any group you like! 

No Smut! (sorry)

p.s. i'm good at writing fluff and sad stuff / sickfics.

IMPORTANT NOTE : Please do only leave the requests under this chapter. I do read all of the comments and check them all, and will try to write them as quickly as possible, but it's hard to keep track of them when they're all on a completely different chapter, thank you.


	2. Diets | Yugyeom | pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom decides to go on a diet to prepare for their next comeback. But he ends up taking it a little too far.
> 
> Luckily, his hyungs' are there to help him out and remind him just how perfect he is.
> 
> Requested by Gotseven. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ unedited / not proofread ]

I will be using the original roommates but having upgraded their dorm from what they had in 2016; Mark and Jackson, Yugyeom and BamBam, Jinyoung alone and Jaebum and Youngjae.

* * *

 

Yugyeom let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair as he looked down at the scale.

_63kg._

It read, and Yugyeom felt like breaking down and crying.

He had been trying  _so_  hard to lose weight, even just a few kilos, it had already been one week and yet it had only gone down by one. Just one damned kilo.

'Maybe I should try to eat less...' Yugyeom thought to himself as he stepped down from the scale, and stepped into the shower, putting the heat up, not caring if it burned his skin. At the moment, he felt like he deserved to be burned, perhaps then he would learn his lesson to work harder and lose the weight faster.

After all, he needed to be perfect. If not for himself, then for his hyungs' and all of their fans out there.

* * *

After finishing his shower, and dressing himself, Yugyeom stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Gyeomie-" Yugyeom hears the voice of Jackson hyung call out to him from the other side of the hall, "We're ordering some food, what do you want?" He finishes and Yugyeom looks down for a moment, deciding if he should eat or not. Before deciding not to, after all, he needed to lose some weight.

"No thank you hyung, I'm not that hungry." He replies and Jackson looks at him suspiciously, before nodding slowly and walking out of the hallway towards the living room, Yugyeom walking towards his and BamBam's bedroom.

As soon as he enters the room, he walks towards his desk, pulling out his journal and pen, before flopping down on his bed and crossing over his legs. He opened the notebook, before writing down a food journal.

Breakfast : Toast and jam,

Lunch : A salad,

Dinner : None,

Snacks : None,

Drinks : Water.

It wasn't the worst, he had only had two meals. But somehow, it seemed like he should be eating even less. He clicked his tongue as he decided, tomorrow he'd not eat, it would be tricky for sure, but if it meant the fans were happy, he was as well. That night, he fell asleep slightly hungry, but also feeling happy, happy that he might finally lose the weight.

* * *

 

It had been six days since Yugyeom's diet had began, and so far, he had only eaten a few bowls of rice at breakfast with his hyungs'. Luckily with the busy schedule whilst preparing for the comeback, everyone was far too busy to check if he was eating his food. No one had even noticed.

At first, it had been hard to eat so little food, he was constantly hungry and his stomach would grumble, telling him to eat.

And even though he was still hungry, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before.

Right now, they were sitting inside of the practice room, setting up for a dance practice to run through some choreography. 

At first, Yugyeom felt good. Okay, maybe he didn't exactly feel  _good_ but he didn't feel terrible either. Which considering, he hadn't eaten in almost a week, was actually a good thing.

He could keep up whilst they ran through the choreography, not missing too many -if any- steps at all.

But after the music started up for the third time, Yugyeom started feeling sluggish. His muscles started aching slightly, and it was harder to hit the moves perfectly, but Yugyeom was managing to hold on pretty well, so he ignored the feeling of his energy draining away, and instead focused all of it into giving a good performance.

* * *

 

They had been dancing for just a little over two hours, and by now, Yugyeom was pale-faced and felt as though he was about to collapse. Perhaps curl up into a ball and die, if he was lucky enough to get an opportunity.

"Right, let's take a short break." He hears Jaebum hyung announce, and they all let out tired sighs. All walking towards their drinks and collapsing against the wall, breathing heavy.

Yugyeom quickly gulped down all of his water, feeling just the tiniest bit better.

"Hey Gyeomie... Are you feeling alright?" He hears Mark hyung ask him as he looks over him worriedly. Yugyeom smiles, nodding his head slightly, despite it making him feel dizzy. By now, Jinyoung's simple question had managed to catch the rest of his hyungs' attention, and Yugyeom couldn't let them find out.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" He asks, and BamBam pipes up "You look pale." 

"I'm just tired, I feel fine." He says and everyone looks at him apprehensively before Jackson tentatively nods his head.

"Right then, let's do another few run-throughs, and then we can head home." Jaebum pipes up, and everyone nods their heads, standing up and getting into position.

As the music began, and they began dancing, Yugyeom somehow managed to feel even worse than he did a moment ago.

By the time they were halfway through the song, he was swaying from side to side, the world spinning and feeling as though all of the energy had just been sucked out of him. And the next thing he knew, he was falling towards the floor. He hears the panicked voices of his hyungs' calling out to him, before he closed his eyes, sucked into the darkness.

* * *

 

When Yugyeom woke up, he felt better than before. 

Not great, not even good. But he felt okay.

He was greeted by the sound of beeping, and as he apprehensively opened his eyes, instead of being greeted by his own, creamy ceilings, he was greeted by the plain white ceiling of... A hospital?

His thoughts were confirmed, when he was greeted by the sight of himself, laying down upon a hospital bed, with an IV stuck into his arms, and all of his hyungs' sleeping upon the sofa.

"What am I doing here?" He mumbles quietly to himself.

No more than a few seconds later, he head rustling, and looked over to see Youngjae being roused awake, most likely by Yugyeom's murmurs. As Youngjae opened his eyes, they immediately went over to focus on Yugyeom, widening when he saw that he was awake. Youngjae jumped up, proceeding to knock BamBam and Jaebum -who were both leaning on and cuddling him- over.

"Yugyeom! You're awake!" He shouted, and Yugyeom winced at the loud sound of his hyungs' voice.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Youngjae says, his voice now hushed.

Yugyeom nodded his head, signalling to his hyung that it was fine.

"I-I why am I in the hospital?" He asks, and Youngjae looks at him like he was insane.

"Are you nuts? You collapsed after starving yourself! Why would you do that Gyeomie you worried us all?" Youngjae shouts again, seemingly reminded that he was supposed to be mad at the maknae. And in the process of shouting, Youngjae had managed to wake up all of the others. Who were now rushing over to Yugyeom's side.

"Yugyeom why would you do that?" 

"You worried us!"

"Are you okay?" 

Yugyeom managed to make out from the commotion that all of his hyungs' were making.

He felt so trapped, and all he wanted was to go home.

"I- I'm sorry-" He says, as a sob escapes his lips. Immediately, all of his hyungs' quietened down, looking at him worriedly. Yugyeom almost never cried, so this was pretty odd thing for his hyungs.

"Gyeomie, what's wrong?" He hears Mark hyung ask, as Jinyoung hyung begins to rub circles into his back.

"I- I just want to go home!~" He cries, and immediately, Jinyoung, being the mom of the group nods.

"Of course, sure, whatever you want- let me just get a nurse." He agrees, and Yugyeom nods.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of pt. 1.
> 
> Pt. 2 will be out tomorrow.


	3. Diets | Yugyeom | pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part 1

 

 

* * *

No more than an hour later, Yugyeom had been discharged, and allowed to go home. Of course, with a list of instructions to be followed given by his doctor.

Now, the group were all walking into their living room, Yugyeom trailing behind them, tired.

"I'm going to my room..." He says quietly, already making his way towards his room.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in an hour." Jinyoung pipes up, making sure Yugyeom heard him.

* * *

**~ du nu nu nu nu nu nuu time skip ~**

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Yugyeom heard Jinyoung hyung call out, and let out a sigh as he stood up, slipping his phone into his pocket and walking out of his bedroom and downstairs. As he reached the dining table, all eyes were on him as he sat down.

Yugyeom just looked down as Jinyoung served their food, but when he looked up, he realised that his plate, was piled high with different types of food.

It was definitely too much for him to stomach.

He had already been given an IV, which had already bumped up his calories, he couldn't eat anymore, not if he wanted to make the fans happy. 

"Come on Yugyeom, eat up." He hears Jackson hyung pipe up, and when he looks up, all of his hyungs' are staring at him. So slowly, Yugyeom picked up his chopsticks and began to slowly eat some of the food off of his plate. And once his hyungs' were sure he was eating, they all began to eat their own food, and started up a conversation.

Yugyeom kept silent the whole time, silently shoving food into his mouth and forcing himself to chew.

But after eating about 1/5 of the plate, Yugyeom felt as though he couldn't eat anymore.

Slowly, he set down his chopsticks, and grabbed his drink, gulping down some water.

"I'm full..." Yugyeom mumbles, and as Jaebum looks down at his plate, he frowns.

"Come on Yugyeom, you need to eat a bit more." He says, and Yugyeom shakes his head.

Jinyoung sighs, and picks up Yugyeom's chopsticks, grabbing some food with them. 

"Come on Yugyeom, just a few more bites." He coaxes gently, waving the food in front of Yugyeom's mouth, trying to get him to eat it. But Yugyeom turned his head away stubbornly, not wanting to eat it.

"You need to eat something, Gyeomie, you'll collapse again. Do you know how much you worried us? And what if the Aghases find out? They'll all be super worried." Youngjae says, and Yugyeom looks down, feeling guilty, before he slowly looks up, takes the chopsticks with the food on them and slowly places it into his mouth, chewing, swallowing. Done. He repeated it as many times as he could, and eventually, he had eaten almost half of the food on his plate.

* * *

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Yugyeom hears Jaebum say as he walks into his and BamBam's room, where both Yugyeom and BamBam were laying on their beds, phones in hands.

"Oh me me!" BamBam pipes up, jumping off of his bed.

"Sure." Yugyeom replies, not wanting to say no to his hyung. 

"Great, c'mon let's go, everyone is waiting in the living room." Jaebum says, walking out of the room with Yugyeom and BamBam following behind him. Once they got downstairs, BamBam flopped down next to Jinyoung, who immediately began to run his hand through the younger's hair.

Yugyeom looked around for a place, and saw one open in-between Jackson and Mark hyung, he walked over and sat in-between them. Once he did, Jackson hyung wrapped his arms around him and Mark began to run his hand through his hair. Slowly, the movie began, and popcorn and snacks were passed around. And even though Yugyeom didn't really want any, Jackson crammed the popcorn into his arms, and practically shoved it down his throat.

Halfway through the movie, Yugyeom drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of his hyungs'. But as he fell asleep, he could've sworn he heard one of his hyungs' whisper something into his ear, that sounded suspiciously like;

"You're perfect just the way you are, Gyeomie, you don't need to lose any weight."

* * *

It had been just over a month since Yugyeom had collapsed, and even though he found it hard to eat and stomach all of the food at first, apprehensive about gaining weight. But he had his hyungs' to help him out. Most of the time they all helped him out silently, just by adding a little extra amount of food onto his plate, or just leaving some small snacks inside of his room or by his bed or just with small bits of praise or kind words.

But sometimes, they helped him more obviously. Like now.

Yugyeom was having one of  _those_ days, one of those days where he just didn't feel as though he could stomach to eat anything. As if he would suddenly gain a few pounds. And on days like this, his hyungs' were always there to help him out.

"Yugyeom, you're not fat, you're too skinny even."

"Don't worry about gaining weight."

"Jinyoungie hyung worked hard to make that."

Those were just some of the kind comments Yugyeom received, making him tear up.

"I-I, can't!" He sobs out, and everyone looks shocked, as Yugyeom continues to sob. After a moment of everyone being frozen, Jackson hyung pounces on him, letting out a shout.

"Cuddle pile!" 

Not more than a moment later, Yugyeom felt like he was being crushed by all of his hyungs'. And yet, he didn't mind.

It felt nice, to have the weight of his hyungs' on top of him, to be hugged by them, and even tickled. He was pretty sure it was BamBam who was doing the tickling. 

And suddenly, he felt as though, he'd like to try to eat something, even if it made him feel sick. He even felt a little hungry. 

As everyone began to laugh, Yugyeom managed to decipher the voice of one of his hyungs' mumbling.

"You're just right, Gyeomie."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got way more requests than I was expecting. I was expecting two or three, but now I've got around eleven to write. I will write all of them, but it will take a while. I will most likely upload 1-2 a day. 
> 
> Also, I probably over-exaggerated the symptoms. But oh well.


	4. Sick | Monsta X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and his hyungs still have a strained relashionship, only Kihyun and Shownu actually talking to him. But when the others find out about how Changkyun's getting bullied by the other trainees, they apologise.
> 
> But it doesn't seem to be enough, and months later, after their debut Changkyun gets sick.
> 
> Request by Rarara

TRIGGER WARNING : This story includes scenes of illness, vomiting and light scenes of violence.

It had been months since the end of No Mercy, and even though the group were only a month away from debut. Changkyun still wasn't anywhere near to being close with his hyungs.

 

The only hyungs who he actually felt as though, they didn't hate him were Shownu and Kihyun, being the parents of the group.

Minhyuk, Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Wonho still seemed to hate him. Perhaps, it wouldn't have been quite as bad, if it was only his hyungs' who hated him. But even his fellow trainees seemed to have something against him. Whenever they had the opportunity, the trainees would push him around, shove him, or try to lower his self esteem even further.

 

Like right now, for instance.

Changkyun had been inside of an empty dance studio, practicing the moves to one of their new songs. When the group of trainees walked into the studio. Immediately, once they spotted Changkyun, they all seemed to smirk.

"Oh look who it is!" He hears one of them pipe up. Changkyun had never bothered to learn their names.

"Changkyunnie. It's been quite a while, don't you think?" Another one speaks up, and Changkyun lets out a sigh, looking towards the ground as he tries to pass by them.

"Oh no you don't." Another one of them speaks up. Pulling Changkyun back and in the process causing him to fall down on the shiny wooden floors of the studio. Then, he felt someones foot sticking into his side. Poking him.

"Oh look, little Changkyunnie fell down."

Changkyun just let out a sigh. Not bothering to fight back or to try and escape. He just let them do as they pleased. At first, he had tried to fight back, but that just ended up making them more prone to hurting him. So eventually he had just stopped fighting back.

As they started kicking him and showering him with mean comments, Changkyun just tried to hold back his whimpers.

"Hey!" He suddenly hears a voice call out, and no more than a second later, he deciphers the voice as to being Kihyun hyungs.

Suddenly, he felt the pain stop, and the sound of dozens of footsteps. As he sat up, he saw that the trainees had all ran out of the rooms, and all six of his hyungs' were standing by the door. Great.

No more than a second later, Kihyun was running over to him along with Shownu, whilst his four other hyungs' looked at him strangely. They looked... Worried? Regretful? Changkyun couldn't see, to tell, but it was making him slightly worried.

"Kunnie! Are you okay. Oh my god what did they do to you my poor baby!" Kihyun rants as he pulls Changkyun into a tight hug before asking him a flurry of questions.

"I'm fine hyung." Changkyun smiles slightly, not wanting to burden his hyung.

"No you're not. Look at what they did to you! I'm going to go and talk to PD-nim and get them kicked out!" Kihyun says, standing up and beginning to walk towards the door, but is stopped by Changkyun grabbing onto his wrist.

"No hyung, it's fine." He says and Kihyun looks at him, completely baffled 'What do you mean 'it's fine' it's not fine, they hurt you Changkyun!" 

Changkyun looks over to Shownu, wanting help with the nagging mom.

"I agree with Kihyun this time, sorry Kunnie, but you can't just let them push you around, they hurt you." Shownu says and Changkyun looks down, feeling betrayed.

"Right! Me and Shownu are going to go and have a talk with PD-nim, the rest of you, keep an eye on Kunnie!" Kihyun orders before dragging Shownu out of the room, not noticing Changkyun's slightly widened eyes and fearful looks. He didn't want to be left with his other hyungs', they hated him. He'd rather take a thousand more beatings than to live with their heated glares.

As the door closed, Changkyun looked over to his hyungs' nervously, before scooting up again the wall.

After a minute of awkward silence, Hyungwon began to walk towards him, followed by the others.

Changkyun looked at them nervously.

His hyungs' had never hurt him, they never even really said anything mean to him, for fear of having to face Kihyun's wrath. Most of the time, they just silently glared at him and tried not to include him in anything, pushing him as far away as possible.

So of course, Changkyun would be apprehensive about anything his hyungs' did.

He was expecting them to scold him, to glare at him. And yet, nothing.

They sat down by him silently, and stayed like that for a few minutes, before he heard Minhyuk hyung pipe up.

"I- we're sorry, Changkyun." He blurts out, and immediately, Changkyun's head snaps up, his eyes wide.

He looked at his hyungs' in disbelief. 

"We really are sorry, Changkyun." Hyungwon adds, and everyone agrees.

Changkyun thinks for a while, processing the information, before nodding his head slowly.

"I- it's okay..." He whispers, and his hyungs' looked at him, their eyes widened, before smiled blossomed on their faces. Changkyun even grinning a little.

\-- -- --

It had been been four months since that time, three months since their debut. And Monsta X had had a successful debut.

They currently had a week off, just to relax and take break, before starting up their busy schedules again. This was a week Changkyun had been looking forward too. He could work on some lyrics, and practice and work out. To him, a break just meant he could choose what work he wanted to do. That was relaxing.

But, the world just seemed to be against him. 

Because right now, he was laying, wrapped up in his sheets, sweating and yet shivering at the same time. Feeling exhausted.

There was no chance he would be able to do anything at all, he was too weak to even sit up, let alone practice and get to the studio on his own. 

He let out a groan as he tried to flip over onto his side. Feeling like he had just been hit by a truck, then shoved off of a building and then being slowly drowned.

His nose was stuffed, his throat was dry and scratchy, and he felt like he was about to vomit constantly. Luckily, he hadn't had to vomit yet. And hopefully he wouldn't need to.

Unfortunately, it seems like he jinxed himself with that one.

Because suddenly, he could feel bile rising up to his throat, and he knew he was going to vomit.

It seemed at though the adrenaline gave him a boost of strength, and he pushed himself up off of the bed, running towards the bathroom and throwing the door open before collapsing down next to the toilet and proceeding to vomit his guts out.

Tears streamed down his face as he continued gagging, even when nothing was coming up.

"Kunnie, oh my god!" Changkyun suddenly hears the voice of Kihyun hyung shout out, and not a moment later, he could feel his hyung rubbing circles on his back, murmuring sweet words.

"Oh poor Changkyunnie." He hears Kiyhyun hyung murmur.

10 minutes later, Changkyun finally felt like he was alright to go back to his room. He took his head away from the toilet, flushing it. Before turning to Kihyun hyung and pushing his face into his hyungs' chest.

"My poor Kunnie. Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" He asks, and Changkyun shakes his head lightly.

"Okay." Kihyun says, stroking the maknaes back. He then placed a hand to Changkyun's forehead, and let's out a huff when he feels the heat radiating off from the maknae. He clearly had a high fever.

"What's wrong, is Changkyun okay?" Someone pipes up, and when Changkyun looks over, he sees Shownu standing in the doorway, with the others all standing behind him.

"Yeah, I guess. He has a fever, can you take him back to his room?" Kihyun asks, and Shownu nods his head, humming lightly as he walks towards the maknae, and picks him up. Changkyun wraps his arms around his hyungs, burying his face into his neck as Shownu begins to carry him towards his bed.

Once they reached his bed, Shownu set Changkyun down, and was immediately pushed aside by Kihyun. Who was now in, worried mother mode. He wrapped Changkyun up in blankets, making sure the maknae was comfortable before sending one of the others, who were all standing by the door worriedly, to go and get the medicine and some water and the thermometer.

They all immediately went to do what their hyung asked, and Jooheon came back with the water and medicine. Hyungwon coming a moment later with the thermometer.

Kihyun made an unhappy Changkyun take the medicine and drink all of the water, before sticking the thermometer into the maknaes mouth.

Once it beeped, Kihyun took it out, and took in a sharp intake of breath when he saw what the temperature was.

"39.4, jeez Changkyun, you really don't do anything half-way, even getting sick." Kihyun says, stroking the boys hair.

"Mmm." Changkyun hummed in reply, feeling exhausted.

He finally drifted off to sleep, no more than a minute later.

\-- -- --

When Changkyun woke up, he somehow managed to feel even worse than he did before. In addition to an aching throat and stuffy nose, his head was pounding and he felt like he had been hit by a truck, pushed off of a building, and whacked with a giant sledgehammer. Strange comparison, but that's what it felt like.

He let out a scratchy cough, feeling like he desperately needed a drink.

"Changkyun-ah?" He hears someone call out, and looks over to see Minhyuk standing by the door.

"Hey..." Minhyuk says walking into the room "Do you need something?" 

"Uh- where's Kihyun hyung?" He asks, desperately wanting his hyung. Even though the others had apologised, he still wasn't close with them, and everything was slightly awkward.

"Oh, uh he went shopping..." Minhyuk says and Changkyun nods, frowning just the tiniest bit "Okay, what about Shownu hyung?" 

"PD-nim called him in for a meeting." Minhyuk says and Changkyun nods "Okay..."

"So, do you- uh, need or want something?" Minhyuk asks and Changkyun sheepishly replies "I- if you wouldn't mind, some water...?" It came out sounding like a question, and immediately, Minhyuk nodded before walking out.

No more than five minutes later, Jooheon walked in, in place of Minhyuk, holding a tray with some soup, medicine and the glass of water Changkyun had requested.

"Kihyun hyung made you some soup before he left, and he told us to give you some more medicine when you wake up." Jooheon says, and Changkyun nods slightly, before using all of his strength to push himself up. Jooheon set the bowl down, before asking if Changkyun needed anything else. To which Changkyun shook his head.

"Okay, uh, I'll be back in a bit then..." Jooheon says, and Changkyun nods, slowly and carefully picking up the water and taking a few sips, before placing it down and proceeding to eat some soup. He couldn't stomach more than a third of the bowl, so he set it down before swallowing the pills and drinking a little more of the water.

He laid back down, wanting to relax a little.

\- - -

Forty-five or so minutes later, Hyungwon walked in, smiling slightly at him.

"Hey... Feeling any better?" He asks and Changkyun nods "A little."

"That's good." Hyungwon says, picking up the bowls and tray, "Uh, hyung. When will Kihyun or Shownu hyung be back?" Changkyun asks.

"Hm, I'm not sure about Shownu hyung, but Kihyun hyung should be back in a couple of hours." He says and Changkyun nods. 

"Thank you hyung."

\- - -

No more than half an hour later, Changkyun was roused out of his sleep, by the intense feeling of needing to vomit. He was hit with another, but smaller wave of adrenaline, and managed to sprint over to the trashcan in the corner of the room, leaning over it and vomiting once more.

He heard the door creek open, and was greeted by his hyungs, apart from Shownu and Kihyun.

"Changkyun-ah. Oh dear." Wonho says, leaning over and gently and awkwardly stroking the maknaes back.

Changkyun let out a small sob, as he began to cry, hating the feeling of vomiting, of being sick in general. He was exhausted, and even though he had puked his guts out, he was still gagging.

"You know Changkyun, I know this might not be the right moment, but we all really love you. And we're sorry about how we treated you. We feel really bad about it and we want to make up. If you want to?" Wonho whispers in his ear, loud enough for the others to also hear, before nodding and humming in agreement.

"Yeah, we're so sorry Changkyun-ah." Minhyuk says.

"Why don't we all start over again. Hm?" Hyungwon asks, and Jooheon quickly adds on "If you want to."

"I-" Changkyun starts, still crying "Yeah... Sure. That would be nice." He says, and the others all smile.

"Come on then, let's clean you up then." Wonho says, and Changkyun nods, with the help of Minhyuk managing to stand up. They all quickly cleaned Changkyun up.

"How about we go and watch a movie?" Hyungwon offers and Changkyun nods. Wonho picks him up, being the strongest, and they all head downstairs, plopping down on the couch.

They flicked on the TV, and turned on a simple Disney movie. 

They were all piled up on the couch, Changkyun in the middle, his head resting on Wonho hyungs shoulder, and being cuddled closely by the others. 

Changkyun felt happy, cuddled up with his hyungs, and no more than twenty minutes after the start of the film, he fell asleep. Shortly being followed by his hyungs. 

\- - - 

When Shownu and Kihyun both returned to the dorm, having ran into each other on the way home, they were both greeted by a strange sight. 

"I wonder what happened here?" Kihyun asks, and Shown shrugged his shoulders, both of them staring curiously at the pile of five boys that were all asleep on their couch. A Disney movie playing quietly in the back ground. 

"I'm not sure, but it must've been something good." He says and Kihyun nods in agreement. 

"I'm glad, I was starting to worry that they'd never get along with each other. But it seems I was worried over nothing." Kihyun says happily. 

"Right, I'm going to start making dinner. Shownu can you go and put some of this away?" Kihyun asks, handing Shownu the bags of groceries. 

Kihyun began working on the food. Humming away happily. 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is like 2.5 thousand words. Not bad if I say so myself. I'd just like to mention that this isn't proofread. I will do that later.


	5. Defiance | Stray Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is fed up with how overprotective his hyungs are, so he decided to take a walk alone. But ends up getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR AGES! I was working on an art piece and just started a second one for the BT21 x Converse thing to win a free pair.
> 
> Anyway this one was requested by a few people!

Normally, Jeongin wouldn't even consider hurting someone, he was lover not a fighter.

But right now, Jeongin really just felt like smacking someone, no scratch that, he felt like drowning all of his hyungs. Not just smacking some random person.

They were all just so annoying and overprotective.

Don't do this, don't do that, be careful.

They were the only things he ever heard from his hyungs'.

He loved his hyungs' a lot. But sometimes they were just too much for him. He's seventeen years old for christ's sake! And he isn't even allowed out without getting permission or having one of his hyungs', managers or a bodyguard trailing along behind him.

He was sick and tired of it. He had had more freedom as a kid. 

Normally, he could bare with it all. But today, it had gone too far.

He had gone up to Chan hyung, to ask if he could go out since they had a day off, and he wanted to go to the convenience store to grab some snacks. But as he asked his hyung, with a smile plastered onto his face, all he got in return was a quick.

"No, sorry Jeonginnie, but there's no one to take you." He said and Jeongin pouted.

"I can go by myself, hyung." He replied and Chan looked as though he was about to agree before Changbin butted in, latching himself onto the maknae protectively.

"What?! No way, you're too small, what if someone hurts you?" His hyung protests, sounding completely opposed to the idea of Jeongin going to the store by himself.

"Hyung~" He whines, but Chan shakes his head "Maybe another time." He pats his head before walking of, leaving a seething Jeongin standing there, he pushed Changbin off of him before walking to his bedroom.

\- - -

Jeongin had been sitting in his room the whole day, not wanting to spend time with his hyungs'. 

It was not just past eleven o'clock, and all of his hyungs' were either in their rooms asleep or just playing games together. The convenience store was open until one a.m, so Jeongin decided that just this once, he'd ignore what his hyungs' said, and go to buy what he wanted.

He knew that if his hyungs' found out, he'd be in trouble. But at the moment Jeongin couldn't care less.

Quietly, Jeongin slipped out of his room, grabbing a black hoodie on the way and slipping his phone into his pocket. He quietly snuck through the apartment, before slipping on his shoes and walking out of the apartment. 

Once he was outside, he took in a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of freedom he felt right now. It felt nice, it was the first time he was allowed to step out outside alone since he was trainee, and even then he had to ask permission, so really, the last time he had really gone out alone, was before he became a trainee.

So this was definitely something he had missed.

As a kid, he would complain about having to go to school by himself. Now, he'd give almost anything to go by himself.

He hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the streets. 

He was about twenty minutes away from the apartment and one street away from the convenience store. But suddenly, he tripped over a bump in the street, falling over onto the hard concrete and hitting his arm. He felt his bone... Snap.

"AHH!" He let out a scream, but quickly shut his mouth, whimpering. He slowly sat up, using his other hand to push himself up, he leaned against the wall. He felt tears streaming down his face, as he let out another pained cry.

He sat there, crying, for what must've been twenty minutes, before he finally pushed himself up. Deciding to just live with it. He quickly walked towards the store, deciding that no matter how much pain he was in... And the fact that his vision was blurry, the pain making him feel like he wanted to faint.

But he would not give up, not when he took the risk to go out.

So he quickly went to the store. Grabbed some snacks and paid before grabbing the bags in his good hand and walking out of the store. 

He walked home slowly, stopping every minute or so to take a breather, the pain almost unbearable. But still, he persevered and made it all the way up to the apartment. He quietly opened the door. But instead of being greaten by silence. He was greeted by a very worried hyung.

"Jeongin! Oh my god you're okay we were so worried!" Minho says, running up to him and pulling him into a, very tight, hug. But somehow, he managed to trap Jeongin's hand, putting pressure on it. Jeongin let out a whimper, which unfortunately Minho hyung picked up on. He immediately let the maknae go, and looked him over.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks and Jeongin slowly shakes his head. 

"GUYS! JEONGIN IS BACK!" Minho yells, and immediately a group of seven pairs of feet could be heard making their way towards them.

"Jeongin! Where the hell were you we were so worried?!" Hyunjin shouted, pulling the maknae into a hug. This time, Jeongin managed to move his injured hand away before it was crushed. 

"Well... Where were you?" Jeongin hears Changbin hyung pipes up, and he swallows.

"I just went to buy some snacks." He says and Chan glares at him, along with Changbin who had been the two who had prohibited him from going out in the first place.

"I specifically told you no, Jeongin." Chan says, and Jeongin looks down.

"I swear to god you are in so much trouble." Chan says, and suddenly Jeongin feels that same anger from before bubble up in him and he clenches his, non-injured, fist before doing something he normally would never do.

He shouted. At his hyungs. 

Oh god he was dead.

"I am not a five year old child, I am perfectly capable of walking to a convenience store by myself! I'm seventeen years old for christ's sake! I was allowed out on my own when I was eight!" He shouts, before pushing past his hyungs' and running to his room.

He flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes.

'I am so dead...' he thinks.

\- - -

"D-did, Jeongin just, shout at us?" Felix asks, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, just like the others. The maknae had never even sassed them before, and for him to shout at them was unbelievable. 

"I think so..." Seungmin pipes up.

"I'm going to go and talk to him." Woojin pipes up, being the oldest, he along with Chan were the best at this kind of stuff. He quietly walked towards the maknaes room. 

\- - -

Jeongin heard knocking on his door, and he replied with a quiet.

"Go away." 

"Jeonginne, it's me, Woojin. Can I come in for a minute." He hears his eldest hyung ask and Jeongin sighs.

"Fine..."

The door slowly creeps open, and Woojin walks in, looking at Jeongin with a tiny smile on his face.

"... I'm sorry." Jeongin mumbles, and Woojin sighs.

"You know, you shouldn't shout at your hyungs. But I'll let it slide if you tell my why you went out alone and why you shouted at us." He says, and Jeongin nods, Woojin walks over to him and sits down on the maknaes bed, he rubs his shoulder slightly before nodding his head, signalling for Jeongin to start talking.

"I-I guess I was angry..." He says and Woojin tilts his head to the side, frowning "Why?"

"I asked Chan hyung if I could go to the convenience store, and he said no because no one could take me so I said I could go alone - because I'm perfectly capable of taking a twenty minute walk - but Changbin hyung butted in disagreeing and saying that I can't go alone and Chan agreed. So I decided to just go alone, I'm seventeen! Not five, I was allowed to go out alone by the time I was like eight, and it's so suffocating constantly being followed and surrounded by people-" Jeongin rants. Almost in tears.

"-And sometimes I just want to take a walk and think but I can't go without someone and It's not the same and I need time alone and I-I just..." By this point, Jeongin was crying "I just wanted to be alone... And I guess I wanted to rebel or some crap like that..." He says a little sob escaping him.

Jeongin wasn't crying just because he was sad, but because he was also in an immense amount of pain but he couldn't tell his hyungs'.

Woojin lets out a sigh that sounded almost... Pained? And pulls Jeongin into a hug.

"Aish, Jeongin, I had no idea. You really need to talk to us about things, I'm sure we can work something out. We just worry about you a lot, but I guess we took it too far."

(A/N - Ugh it makes me cringe writing Aish and any other romanised Korean words / sounds since I AM NOT A KOREABOO, nor am I Korean but I had no damn clue as to what I could substitute it with! So whatever.)

"Now c'mon, let's go see the others." Woojin says, standing up but Jeongin shakes his head.

"No way, they're all gonna shout at me, can you do it?" He asks but Woojin shakes his head "I can help you but you need to face them, now come on." He says and Jeongin sighs, nodding his head and standing up.

Woojin leads the maknae out of the room. And towards the others.

As they step into the living room, where everyone was sitting, all eyes turn to them, looking curiously at their hyung who was leading a crying Jeongin along behind him.

"Apparently, this was minor rebellion and we've been suffocating Jeonginnie too much." He says, and the others all look slightly shocked, before realisations hits them.

"Perhaps... We've been a little too harsh." Chan says, before Jisung adds "And protective."

The others all nod in agreement, before turning to Jeongin.

"We're sorry..." Chan says and the others all agree, adding their own apologies in. Jeongin smiles lightly, nodding his head "I'm sorry for shouting at you..." He looks down and the others.

"Come here!" Felix says, sticking his arms out for a hug, and Jeongin walks towards him, but trips lightly. He manages to catch his balance, but hits his wrist on something. He lets out a whimper and little shout, clutching onto his wrist and kneeling on the floor. A fresh set of tears streaming down his face.

"Jeonin! What's wrong!" He hears Minho hyung ask.

"N-nothing, I'm f-fine." He replies but cusses himself for stuttering.

Obviously, his hyungs' don't seem to believe him, and Hyunjin stands up, grabbing his arm and lightly pulling his sleeve down. To reveal that Jeongin's wrist was now a deep purple.

"Jeongin! What happened?" Seungmin asks, looking panicked.

"N-nothing, I just tripped... When I was walking." Jeongin says, and hears Chan hyung sigh.

"It looks like you've broken it, or at least sprained it." Chan says "It looks like we'll have to go to the hospital." 

"No! Please don't make me go there... I don't want to." Jeongin practically begs, feeling like he was going to cry.

"Sh! Jeonginnie don't cry. Tell you what, we'll bandage it up here at home, and then we can go to the hospital tomorrow!" Woojin hyung says, trying to calm Jeongin down, and it seems to nod, since he nods, standing up. 

Changbin and Woojin lead their maknae to the kitchen, and Changbin gets everything out whilst he begins to prepare some pain-killers and a class of water. Woojin grabbing some bandage before proceeding to wrap up their maknae's wrist.

Once they were done and Jeongin had swallowed the pills, they all returned to the living room. Before sitting down on the sofa, Jeongin in-between Woojin and Chan, who cuddled up with him.

They all began to watch a movie together, Jeongin dozing off to sleep.

Perhaps, sometimes it was better to just talk things out with his hyungs. Instead of sneaking out and getting his wrist broken. Jeongin things, just as he slips away into darkness.


	6. Wrong Location || EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun ends up getting taken to the wrong location for a variety show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Howlingblackwolf94
> 
> Could you do a story about Sehun being taken to the wrong location for something that they are doing because he was taken separately from the others. Maybe have him get hurt or something but he's scared and just wants his hyungs. I'd like it to be a Sehun everyone pairing if possible.
> 
> I know you requested this a while ago, like a lot of other people and I'm sorry it took so long haha! I was being lazy and had no motivation... It took me longer to write this than usual as well (It usually takes me a couple hours to write something of this length but it took me four because my little cousin - she's two and super adorable like my UWU's were snatched - came to show me her paino 'skills')
> 
> Also, I know you requested a Sehun x everyone pairing... And I tried my best to try and make it like that but I'm not really a romance writer so it will probably seem more brother-like... haha, sorry.

"We've arrived." Sehun heard the driver speak up as he parked the car, they had just arrived at the filming destination for a variety show, featuring all of the EXO and Red Velvet members . A sort of obstacle course from what he was aware of. Although it was going to be filmed indoors due to the fact that a large storm was supposed to be coming up.

He quickly thanked the driver before climbing out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The car drove off 

Sehun looked around curiously for some of their staff, who were supposed to be waiting for him to arrive. But he couldn't seem to spot any.

"How odd..." He mumbles to himself. 

Maybe the building was nearby? He wondered, before deciding to call someone. But when he went to fish his phone out of his pocket, all he could feel was his thigh. 

He silently cursed himself as he realised he must've left his phone inside of the car.

It seemed like he was going to have to find the filming location on his own.

\- - -

Meanwhile, the EXO were all waiting worriedly for their maknae, who still hadn't turned up.

"Where do you think he went? Do you think he's running late?" Jongin asked worriedly, his brows scrunched up.

"I'm sure he's just running late." Suho replies, trying to calm the others' worries.

"Then why isn't he picking up his phone?" Chanyeol asks, and Suho's gaze snaps over to him "What do you mean he isn't picking up?"

"I've called him like six times he isn't picking up." The man replies and Suho can feel his face pale. Their maknae, although mischievous, was a good maknae who listened to his hyungs'. And never ignored their calls.

"Right, if he doesn't call us back or pick up our calls in the next half an hour I'm going to go looking for him."

"Uh me too!" Baekhyun pipes up and the others all nod their heads in agreement "Yeah he's a part of our group! We're all going to look for him!" Jongin exclaims and Suho sighs in defeat.

\- Half an hour later -

It had been just over half an hour, and Sehun still hadn't picked up his phone. So now the group were all crowded around Suho as he made a call to the company. He had decided it would be wise to call the company incase something had happened or there had been a change of plans and they had forgot to mention it.

"Hello, manager-nim, do you know where Sehun is?" He questioned one of their managers, only to receive a lazy 'no' in reply.

"Well find out where he is! He's gone!" Suho snaps, shocking their manager.

"Okay, okay."

\- - -

"Okay so I checked with the company and it turns out that he was supposedly dropped off by a driver about an hour ago at the filming location. But it turns out that the driver dropped him off in the wrong place." Their manager informed Suho, who was currently shaking with anger.

"So you're telling me, he's outside in the storm that's just started, alone might I remind you, most likely lost and scared?!" Suho practically shouted into the phone.

"... Yes." 

He hung up the phone on their manager before pulling on his coat and beginning to storm out of the building with the other members and some staff trailing along behind him.

"Right we're going to go and find Sehun because apparently some of the staff here are idiots." He growls out, and the others all nod in agreement. Normally they would've defended their staff, especially since they were all older than them. But right now, they were all too angry to disagree. Especially since they actually agreed with what their leader was saying.

\- - -

Currently, Sehun was walking around the woods that he had been dropped off nearby to. The rain pouring down and successfully soaking him from head to toe. He was freezing his ass off and he still had absolutely no clue as to where he was.

A loud strike of thunder made him jump in shock and let out a little shriek.

But he continued walking despite being terrified, after all he had to find his hyungs'.

\- - -

He must've been walking for about twenty minutes by now, and at this point Sehun was prepared to burst into tears. All he wanted were his hyungs', and perhaps warm blanket to curl into. After all, it was freezing outside especially since it was only spring.

Another particularly loud sound of thunder resonated through the forest. And a millisecond later, a huge lighting strike came down upon a tree. Sehun was startled into a short shock, standing still. And only when he regained his ability to move did he process the huge tree that was about to fall on top of him.

He jumped, trying to move out of the way of the tree, and successfully managed to get almost his entire body away from the falling tree. All apart from his left leg, which lagged behind slightly.

The tree came crashing down onto his leg, and Sehun could've sworn he could feel his bone being crushed as he let out an ear piercing scream.

After the scream, he felt tears collecting in his eyes as he broke out sobbing from the excruciating pain he was currently in.

"H-hyungs...!" He cried out. Right now, all he wanted were his hyungs'.

He slowly laid down on his side, feeling weak and barely clinging onto his consciousness as he cried.

Everything around him was moving slowly, with some black dots crowding the side of his vision he could barely even tell what the strange blobs running towards him were until he heard the distinct voice of Yixing-hyung call out his name.

"Sehun!"

Suddenly, he realised that those blobs were his eight hyungs and some of their staff, who were all running towards him. Worry etched onto their faces.

"Hyungs!" He cried out, feeling relieved that they had found him.

"Oh my god Sehunnie!" Xiumin cried out, his eyes filled with tears. Actually, all of his hyungs' looked like they were going to cry; some of them actually crying.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He heard Jongdae call out loudly, waving his arms around.

Sehun let out a whimper as he felt Yixing hyung lift his head onto his lap.

"My leg hurts..." He cried.

"Shh, Sehunnie baby, you'll be fine, an ambulance is on it's way." He heard Kyungsoo hyung shush him.

\- - -

Finally, just over five minutes later, the group could hear the sound of an ambulance driving towards them, the sirens making them visibly relax at the thought of their maknae finally getting some medical attention.

\- - -

After the ambulance had arrived, the staff manager to lift the tree up and gently pull out a whimpering Sehun out from underneath it and up onto a gurney.

"One person can ride with him to the hospital." A doctor spoke up, and immediately Xiumin was pushing his was through, using his 'eldest' advantage to silence the others. Sometimes being an old grandpa came in useful.

The others all quickly climbed into a large car, and impatiently drove off to the hospital.

\- - -

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Sehun was immediately wheeled off, with Xiumin following along behind him and into a private hospital room where they lifted Sehun up onto a hospital bed. The doctor delicately removed his shoes, socks and rolled his trousers up. Sucking in a breath once he saw how bad it was.

"It's definitely broken, we'll have to do an X-ray to see exactly how bad it is though.

Xiumin nodded his head, and immediately Sehun was placed into a wheel chair and wheeled off to the X-ray room.

Xiumin unfortunately couldn't enter the room, so he ended up stuck in the waiting room, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Just about five minutes later, the other ran into the room, all looking worried before making a B-line towards Xiumin, demanding to know what was happening.

"They're giving him an X-ray right now, but the doctor said it's definitely broken pretty badly." He replies and he can hear the others sucking in their breaths.

"Poor Sehunnie." Jongin mumbles, looking worried with teary eyes.

"Shh, Jongin, don't cry-" Yixing pipes up, pulling the second youngest into a hug "-Sehunnie will be just fine. They'll put a cast on him and give him some pain medications, and after some rest he should be just fine. And then we can fire that fucking driver." 

Immediately, the second youngest giggled at hearing their usually calm and collected hyung, swear, something he almost never did.

\- - -

Twenty minutes later, the results were in and it turned out Sehun's bones were basically crushed by the force of the heavy tree. Meaning he would have to have a cast.

The doctors put a cast on him and gave him some pain medications, before handing him over to the others.

"He won't need to stay overnight since there's nothing much we can do. But I would just like to say, he won't be able to walk for about three months, and then he'll have to take it easy. No running or putting too much pressure on it. I'd give it another couple months before he'll even be able to attempt dancing. So please take good care of him." The doctor explained and the others nodded, before exiting the hospital and packing an exhausted Sehun into the car.

The second they were all inside the car, Sehun leaned over, resting his head on Chen hyungs shoulder and dozing off to sleep in no time.

\- - -

After having arrived at the dorms, and managing to get a very sleepy Sehun up and into his bed... Okay onto the sofa, the group all flopped down, exhausted from the days happenings.

"Sehunnie, baby does anything hurt?" Baekhyun asked the maknae worriedly, only to receive a small shake of the head in reply.

"Okay, jeez, you worried us-" Baekhyun let out a sigh and Sehun lets out a little whimper "I'm sorry."

"Oh no no, baby it's not your fault that dumb ass driver left you in the wrong location!" Chanyeol pipes up, looking genuinely sad at the fact that the maknae seemed to think that it was his fault or that they were upset with him.

"Hmm." Sehun lets out a hum, curling in a bit more into Kyungsoo hyung, who he was currently resting on.

"Can I have ice-cream for breakfast tomorrow?" The maknae suddenly pipes up, and Suho, despite normally turning down any of the maknaes... Strange... Requests, let's a grip appear on his face and nods his head.

"Sure, why not."


	7. Bruises | Stray Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRAY KIDS
> 
> Requested by; ExplosiveVaudeville.
> 
> Jeongin being mistreated by a manager and hyungs finding bruises? = PROTECTION MODE ACTIVATED
> 
> Idk man I haven't seen much Jeongin stuff and I need some uwu back in my life.
> 
> (Honestly same tho, also check out Seungri's songs, 1,2,3! and Where R U From, they're bops.

It had all started around a month ago, Stray Kids manager had just went on maternity leave, so they were left without a manager, and that's where Se-Jin hyung came in. He was a round man who was in his late 30's, and an organised, precise personality. The perfect manager.

When they had first met their manager, Jeongin had immediately felt something... Strange, emitting from their manager, sort of like an aura that was telling Jeongin to stay away.

But it seemed as though none of his hyungs' had the same feeling, so ultimately, Jeongin decided that he was just being overly-cautious or something of the sort, and abandoned his instincts.

That day was the third day that they had been working together with their manager, and Jeongin was beginning to think that he was just being silly. Their manager seemed like a nice person, he was kind and didn't shout, and overall a good manager.

Once dance practice was over, and everyone was walking over to grab their things and head home, their manager stopped Jeongin.

"Jeongin, stay back after practice please. I think you could use a little extra practice." 

Their manager had said, and even though Jeongin was a little skeptical of being asked to stay back - he knew he wasn't the best dancer but he for sure made less mistakes than some of the other members - he agreed easily, telling his hyungs' to head back home without him.

And so they did, Seungmin tried to insist that he should stay back, but Jeongin quickly dismissed the idea, shooing him away.

And oh boy did he regret that decision.

He had been practicing for a little over an hour, and was exhausted which lead him to end up missing a step in the choreography to Hellevator. 

But that was normal, everyone made little mistakes like these all the time, and Jeongin quickly caught on, fixing his mistake and continuing on like normal. Like they always did.

But suddenly, the music was cut off, and Jeongin looked over to his manager curiously.

"Se-Jin hyung? What's wrong?" He asked his manager, but didn't receive a reply. Instead, his manager walked towards him, emitting that same dark aura that Jeongin had felt from him before but this time stronger, and Jeongin swallowed nervously, taking a step back.

"H-hyung?" He asked again, this time stuttering a bit as his manager advanced towards him.

Suddenly, his manager was standing in front of him, with an angry expression, before he raised a hand up and Jeongin let out a little gasp and closed his eyes tight.

The next thing he felt was a stinging sensation on his cheek, and Jeongin let out a louder gasp before he whimpered, cupping his cheek and cowering away from his manager.

"You useless piece of shit! You can't even do the moves correctly!" His manager screamed and Jeongin trembled in fear, scared that he was going to get hit.

"Now I'm starting the music again, and you better not make any mistakes, got it?" His manager asked and Jeongin nodded his head, trying to blink back the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He had never been hit by someone like that, especially not someone who he called hyung.

The music started up again and Jeongin began dancing.

That continued on that day for three hours, and Jeongin had managed to get slapped or hit a collective amount of four times. Even getting kicked painfully in the shin, which had caused him to tumble forward and land on the floor in pain, gripping his aching leg that was sure to be bruised later on.

And before Jeongin left to go home, his manager leaned over to his ear and whispered;

"If you tell anyone, then you don't want to know what I can do to you, or maybe your precious hyungs..." 

And that sentence managed to successfully rid any thoughts of telling someone from Jeongin's mind.

\- - -

It had been a month since that incident, and once again, Jeongin's manager was keeping him back for an extra practice.

Over the month full of extra practices, Jeongin had been beaten black or blue, although after that first slap, their manager had never touched his face again, most likely out of fear for getting caught. 

Of course, Jeongin's hyungs had been sort of curious and worried once they saw the bruise that had appeared on Jeongin's cheek, but Jeongin had managed to lie about having walked into a wall or something similar, and of course, they believed him.

Jeongin had started wearing only jeans and long sleeved T-shirts or hoodies / jumpers, in hopes of covering up the bruises littering his body.

Jeongin was cut off from his thought process by the sound of the music turning on, and he began dancing along, obviously not wanting to get beaten again.

\- - -

"Hey guys..." Felix pipes up as the group of eight walked out of the practice room, leaving Jeongin behind once again.

"Yeah Felix?" Woojin asked and Felix took in a breath.

"Don't you all think it's kind of strange? I mean that manager hyung has constantly been asking Jeonginne to stay back and not us. I mean some us make more mistakes than him... So shouldn't it be someone else and not Jeongin. And don't you remember when Jeongin came home from the first time with a bruise on his cheek?" Felix asks and Chan hums in response, looking thoughtful.

The others all also nodded their heads or hummed in response. Before suddenly Jisung piped up.

"And haven't you noticed? It's getting warm and yet Jeongin is still wearing jumpers and jeans all the time. It's sort of... Suspicious."

"Yeah, I guess. Perhaps someone should go and check up on him?" Changbin says and both Minho and Seungmin jump up, offering to go.

"Okay, you can both go just don't take too long, we'll be waiting by the entrance." Chan replies and they both nod, before walking off in the direction of the practice room.

\- - -

"N-no please! I'm sorry, I'll do better!" Jeongin cries as his manager advances towards him. He had tripped during My Pace, and fell over. Immediately he knew what was coming and sat up in panic, his eyes widening when he was his managers figure making way towards him.

"Ah Jeongin, still haven't learnt, have you? This-" He kicks Jeongin in the ribs "-Is-" He aims another kick "-What-" Another kicks "-Happens-" This time a punch landing onto his arm, making Jeongin hiss "-Make-" Another kick, this time in the knee, making Jeongin loose his ability to breath for a moment "-Mistakes!"

His manager lands one more kick to his face, right on his cheek, and this time Jeongin can't hold back from the immense pain - his manager had hurt him a lot before but never this bad, not to the point where Jeongin didn't want to stand up, not caring if he got hit again - and bursts out into pained cries, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aish, get up you useless kid." His manager hisses. But Jeongin doesn't move."

"Get. Up." He grabs onto Jeongin's arm and pulls him up, and right at that moment he heard the click of the door to the dance studio, before the door was being pushed open.

Jeongin quickly trails his gaze over to the door, and lets out a cry when he sees who's standing there; two of his hyungs, Minho and Seungmin.

"H-hyung..." He whispers, his voice cracking, and his hyungs' eyes widen as they look at the scene before them.

A crying Jeongin laying on the floor in what was obviously immense pain, and their manager standing next to him, still holding harshly onto Jeongin's wrist, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my god! Jeongin!" Minho was the first one to snap out of his daze, running over towards Jeongin, closely followed by Seungmin. Their manager quickly let go off Jeongin, and Jeongin's body falls towards the floor even more.

Quickly, Minho grabs Jeongin and pulls him up into a sitting position, leaning him against himself.

"Jeonginne! What hurts? What did he do to you, oh my gosh we're so sorry for leaving you alone with him!" Minho exclaims and Seungmin nods his head in agreement "We're so sorry! We should have noticed something was up."

During Minho and Seungmin's excessive ranting, Jeongin looked over to the door to see their manager slipping out from it, obviously trying to run away and make his escape.

"H-hyung!" He cries out, and Minho looks at him "What's wrong?"

"Manager hyung! He's running away!" Jeongin exclaims and both of his hyungs' head immediately snap towards the direction of the door, which was left wide open, and with no manager in sight.

"Oh no, I'll call Channie hyung and tell him, they should manage to catch him." Seungmin says, pulling out his phone and quickly dialling Chan hyungs number, placing the phone to his ear.

And almost immediately, Chan picked up, asking what was up, to which Seungmin began rambling out what had happened.

\- - -

Chan quickly picked up his phone once he saw that Seungmin was calling him. They were all gathered up in front of the building on some sofa's waiting for Seungmin and Minho to make their returns. And as he saw that he was getting called, he immediately got a little worried as to what had happened.

"Seungmin, what's up?" He asks curiously, and he hears Seungmin begin to ramble.

"Manager hyung, he- he hurt Jeongin and now he's run away, you need to catch him, split up he probably took a back exit!" Seungmin rambles and Chan's eyes widen in shock.

"H-he what? Is Jeongin ok?" He asks.

"Yeah he's good enough for someone who just got beat up, but we'll take care of him, you need to make sure Sejin hyung can't get away." Seungmin exclaims and Chan quickly hums "Got it, we're going, bye."

He hangs up the phone before turning to the others and explaining, before they all split up in pairs to each take an exit. Chan and Woojin, Changbin and Jisung and Hyunjin and Felix. Each taking one of the three exits from the building.

They each begin running towards an exit, standing off to the sides, ready to catch their manager.

No more than two minutes later, Hyunjin and Felix spot their manager running towards the exit, and quickly speed towards him, Felix pouncing on him whilst Hyunjin blocked the exit.

"How dare you hurt Jeonginnie!" Felix exclaims, landing a punch on the writhing managers face.

"Try not to kill the bastard, I'm going to call security." Hyunjin says, grabbing his phone and making a call to security before also calling his hyungs'. No more than a minute later security and his members had all made their way towards him. Security taking the manager and away and Hyunjin explaining the situation.

"Good job guys." Chan exclaims and they both nod.

"Now lets get to Jeongin!" Changbin exclaims and the group all nod, before running towards the dance practice room.

\- - -

Jeongin was still resting again Minho, who had - along with Seungmin - demanded to know what had happened. Stroking his hair as he cried, explaining what had happened. When suddenly he heard a group of people running towards them, who he guessed where his hyungs'. 

His thoughts were confirmed as he heard their worried voices calling out his name and asking a swarm of questions such as;

"Jeongin! Are you okay?"

"What hurts? Do you need a doctor?"

"That bastard, what exactly did he do to you?"

"What did he do?"

Jeongin just cried.

"I just want to go home!" He exclaims, and soon enough, each of them agree.

Chan picks him up, being extremely careful not to hurt him, and hikes him up onto his back, giving him a successful piggyback.

The group of nine head back towards the cars, each reluctantly separating into groups and hopping into the cars. Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung ending up in a separate car whilst the other six were together, as soon as they were in the car, Chan pulled out his phone and dialled the number to JYP. Who picked up after a few rings.

Chan then proceeded to explain the whole situation. And told JYP that Jeongin was exhausted and that they were heading home, and that they could discuss the issue tomorrow, to which JYP agreed.

By the time the group were home, Jeongin was almost asleep, but they knew that they had to check his wounds first.

So once they arrived in the apartment, Chan placed Jeongin down on the couch carefully before the group all gathered around him, Chan and Woojin sitting right in front of the sleepy and aching maknae.

"Jeongin... Do you think you could take your shirt off?" Woojin asks apprehensively. And Jeongin just sighs.

"Wow hyung, I never knew you were gay." He says with a little smirk and the others giggle a little before sobering up.

"Jeongin, we need to check the damage. Please." He says and Jeongin nods slowly, swallowing.

Woojin moved forward slowly, pulling up the maknaes shirt, and gasping at what he saw, Jeongin was covered in dark bruises, some looking older and some like they were fresh. All of them sucked in breaths, their eyes swelling up with tears at the sight of what had happened to their precious maknae.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Changbin exclaims, looking like he was ready to punch something. And Seungmin began to rub his back, trying to calm him down.

"Oh poor Jeongin, it must hurt huh?" Hyunjin asks, rubbing circles on the maknaes side from where he was, and Jeongin slowly nodded his head.

"Mhmm, I'm sleepy-" He says and the others all nod.

"I'm going to go and get some pain meds and water, ok? Don't go to sleep just yet." Changbin says, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

When he returned, Jeongin was almost asleep, and he quickly woke the maknae up, shoving the medicine down his throat.

"Jeongin... Did he ever... Like touch you?" Jisung asked quietly and Jeongin furrows his eyebrows.

"No."

"Oh thank god." They all let out the breath they had been holding in.

"We're sorry we couldn't protect you. Jeonginne." Chan says and Jeongin shakes his head.

"It's okay... I'm fine now..." He mumbles, his eyes closing on their own.

"We're never leaving him alone again-" Is the last thing Jeongin hears his hyungs' say before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk what this is. I was really happy at the start and then as I kept writing I feel like it got worse. I'll go through it later.


End file.
